CENTURY MINISTER
by touisback
Summary: Naruto tukang tahu akan menjadi calon perdana menteri? Apa bisa di tengah-tengah orang berkelas tinggi Naruto mengabulkan keingin ayahnya? Atau Naruto akan mundur dan menyerahkan takdirnya pada saingannya? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Warn: Miss typo, Shonen ai,dl


**CENTURY MINISTER**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: Shonen ai, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, Miss Typo**

**Pro: Naruto seorang tukang tahu harus menjadi seorang calon perdana menteri? Di tengah-tengah orang-orang berkelas tinggi, apakah Naruto bisa mengabulkan keinginan ayahnya?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Minato Namikaze<strong>

* * *

><p>Cahaya yang berasal kamera merasuk menembus bagian-bagian terkecil sudut mata, sehingga pemilik mata biru tersebut harus menyipitkan matanya agar pikirannya tetap terfokus, dan seluruh kata yang akan diucapkannya akan tersampaikan dengan baik. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berasal dari orang sekelilingnya terus dilontarkan pada dirinya, dan membuat dirinya sedikit terganggu oleh keramaian tersebut. Namikaze Minato, sang calon perdana menteri yang sudah cukup lama bergelut dalam bidang politik akhirnya bisa mencapat titik tertinggi di dalam negaranya dalam waktu tidak lama lagi. Semua yang dia lakukan untuk menjadi Perdana Menteri Konoha karena kepercayaan rakyat pada dirinya, dan rasa cintanya pada rakyat tidak akan pernah hilang meski keluarganyalah hingga menjadi korban. Seluruh abdinya untuk Negara tidak akan goyah sampai dia mengetahui jika mantan istrinya telah melahirkan seorang anak.<p>

"Minato-sama, Minato-sama, anda ditinggalkan oleh istri anda?" seorang wartawan bertanya pada Minato.

Minato memandang wartawan tersebut…

'Kushina…,' pikir Minato sambil memegang dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit, tetapi rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakitnya sekarang ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, tiba-tiba rasa sakit menghampiri dada Minato, dan tubuhnya tidak bisa mengontrol nafas, sehingga beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Minato mencium lantai dan membuat seluruh orang di sekelilingnya sibuk dan berteriak untuk menolong Minato.

"Namikaze-sama," teriak pengawal pribadi Minato yang segera berlari memasuki kerumunan.

"Mi-Minato sama!" teriak seluruh para orang di ruangan tersebut, dan ruangan pun menjadi penuh kehisterisan.

Dalam kesadarannya, bayangan seorang anak yang mirip dengannya dan senyuman anak tersebut menghampiri Minato. Perlahan demi perlahan Minato menutup matanya, dan berharap itu bukanlah ilusi dan apa yang dilihatnya adalah kenyataan. Tetapi, ilusi adalah ilusi, sehingga...

'Naruto, maafkan ayah...,' kata tersebut adalah kata terakhir yang dipikirkan oleh Minato sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

* * *

><p>Pemilik mata biru, rambut pirang, dengan tanda lahir berbentuk tiga buah garis yang terdapat di masing-masing pipinya sedang sibuk menaikkan pintu kedai tahu yang akan dibuka sebentar lagi. Belum saja dia memasang papan bertulisan 'buka' banyak sekali pengunjung kedainya yang berbaris di luar kedainya. Melihat pengunjung yang begitu banyak, pemilik nama Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk membantu ibunya berjualan. Ibu satu-satunya yang selalu merawatnya semenjak ayahnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.<p>

Kedai pun sudah dibuka.

"Wah, Naruto, seperti biasa ya, selalu rajin membantu orang tua," komentar seorang ibu-ibu yang memiliki tubuh sedikit gemuk, dan membawa tas belanjaan di tangannya.

"Ah, Ibu Nakayama, selamat pagi! Iya, ibu sedang sibuk membantu nenek di kebun, jadi lagi-lagi akulah yang kali ini akan berdagang tahu," kata Naruto sambil mengambil tahu yang di simpan di dalam ember dan membawanya ke depan para pengunjung.

"Hahaha, iya, jauh sekali dengan anak ibu yang pemalas, mudah-mudahan cita-citamu untuk membuka toko ramen, dan menjadi tukang tahu ternama di dunia tercipta ya," kata Ibu Nakayama yang membuat Naruto sedikit malu, sehingga semburan merah muncul di pipi Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Percaya itu, Ibu Nakayama!" seru Naruto yang sedikit bangga dengan dirinya.

"Hahaha, Kalau begitu saya beli empat porsi," kata Ibu Nakayama tersebut. Mendengar permintaan ibu Nakayama, senyuman Naruto sangatlah lebar, dan dengan semangat Naruto mengambil tahu yang di depannya.

* * *

><p>Pria dengan mata <em>onyx<em>, aura berwibawa, dan memiliki _style_ kelas tinggi dengan langkah pasti dan cepat memasuki rumah sakit dengan diiringi para pengawal. Setelah pria tersebut mencapai pintu masuk rumah sakit, pria tersebut disambut oleh beberapa dokter dan dipersilahkan untuk mengikuti dokter tersebut hingga mencapai sebuah ruangan VVIP dengan pintu yang cukup besar bagi ruang perawatan.

"Silahkan, Fugaku-sama," kata dokter tersebut mempersilahkan pria yang bernama Fugaku tersebut membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan di depannya.

Fugaku membuka pintu di depannya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar karena menahan takut. Kabar yang didengarnya ternyata tidaklah main-main, rekan sepermainannya sejak kecil, dan rekan dalam politiknya telah terkapar di dalam rumah sakit. Infusan, dan alat pembantu pernafasan menempel pada tubuh rekannya tersebut.

"Minato!" seru Fugaku sambil berjalan cepat ke arah rekannya yang sedang terbaring lemas, dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Pemimpin keluarga Uchiha tersebut mengambil tangan sahabatnya dan memeluk tangan sahabatnya dengan erat. Wajah datar yang biasa diperlihatkannya sudah tidak tampak ketika melihat sahabatnya tidak berdaya. Fugaku memandang wajah sahabatnya yang tertidur dengan pulas dan memeluk sahabatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Minato?" tanya Fugaku seolah-olah orang yang diajak bicaranya bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Fugaku-sama," seseorang memanggil namanya, dan membuat Fugaku membalikkan badan dan memandang pemakai _masker_ dengan rambut berwarna perak.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, ini mengenai kelanjutan karir Minato-sama," lanjut orang tersebut yang langsung mendapatkan anggukkan dari Fugaku.

"Kita bicarakan di luar," kata Fugaku dengan sesekali menatap Minato dengan wajah hawatir.

* * *

><p>"Ini tahunya! Terima kasih sudah datang kemari!" seru Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan uang hasil penjualan tahunya sejak pagi. Tanpa disadari perutnya sudah berbunyi-pertanda dia harus segera mengisi perutnya.<p>

'Uh, ibu belum datang ya?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya.

"_Honey_, makan dulu! Ibu membelikan makanan kesukaanmu," kata seseorang dari arah dalam kedai.

Kebetulan! Naruto mengetahui sangat baik jika itu adalah suara ibunya yang berarti ibunya telah pulang. Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan dengan berlari-lari kecil Naruto memasuki bagian dalam kedai sambil melepaskan celemek yang digunakannya sejak dia berjualan.

"Ibu?" sapa Naruto sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Wah, tampaknya kamu sangat senang, pasti tahunya laris terjual?" kata Kushina yang merupakan ibu Naruto.

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya sehingga bisa melihat wajah ibunya, mengangguk senang dan kembali memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Melihat anaknya begitu manja membuat Kushina semakin gemas pada anak semata wayangnya tersebut, dan kemanjaan anaknya pun bisa membuat Kushina lupa jika Tsunade yang merupakan nenek Naruto sedang menunggu mereka untuk makan Siang.

"Ehem! Kapan kita makannya?" tanya Tsunade yang membuat ibu-anak tersebut kembali tersadar dari aksi manja-manjaan mereka.

"Ah, iya, ayo sayang, kita makan dulu," ajak Kushina pada Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Hehe, iya, iya!" seru Naruto sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di atas kursi tersebut.

Naruto memandang makanan yang berada di atas meja.

"Wah ramen!" seru Naruto sekali lagi ketika melihat semangkok ramen yang terdapat di atas meja.

Kushina dan Tsunade saling pandang. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum lembut ketika melihat tingkah laku remaja di depannya. "Pelan-pelan, sayang," kata Kushina sambil mengelus rambut Naruto yang sibuk dengan ramennya.

'Entah kenapa hari ini ketika melihat wajah Naruto, aku merasakan ingin terus memeluknya seolah-olah dia akan pergi jauh,' pikir Kushina yang merubah ekspresi riangnya menjadi penuh kesedihan.

'Ah, mudah-mudahan saja itu hanya firasatku,' pikir Kushina sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>Cahaya rumah sakit menyinari tulisan-tulisan yang berada di kertas putih yang sedang dibaca oleh Fugaku. Sesekali Fugaku mengangguk kecil-menandakan dia mengerti pada isi kertas tersebut. Di sisi lain, pemilik rambut perak yang bernama Kakashi sedang duduk-terdiam sambil memandang Fugaku, dan mencoba membaca ekspresi Fugaku pada saat membaca surat tersebut.<p>

Akhirnya, Fugaku pun menaruh kertas yang di tangannya di atas meja dan memandang Kakashi.

"Jadi itulah permintaan Minato-sama," kata Kakashi.

Fugaku memejamkan mata, dan membukanya secara perlahan sambil mencari kata-kata yang pantas untuk dikatakannya pada Kakashi, "aku belum pernah melihat anak itu," kata Fugaku.

'..Malah aku baru mengetahui jika sahabatku itu mempunyai seorang anak.'

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. "Tetapi, dengan kekayaan dan kekuasaan Fugaku-sama tentu tidaklah sulit mencari anak, Minato-sama," kata Kakashi.

Fugaku memandang Kakashi.

Kesunyian pun tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Tetapi...," Fugaku menghela napas sejenak dan kembali menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak yakin jika tugas seberat ini bisa diberikan pada anak muda yang entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang," kata Fugaku, dan Kakashi-pun terdiam-tidak bisa mengomentari apa yang Fugaku katakan.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain. Seseorang yang lebih muda dari Fugaku, dengan rambut bermodel pantat ayam sedang sibuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas di depannya. Pendidikan yang dia jalani selama bertahun-tahun di luar negeri, prestasi yang dia dapatkan, dan ambisinya sangatlah membuahkan hasil, sehingga pada umur yang sangat muda penyandang nama Sasuke Uchiha sudah berhasil menempati posisi yang cukup penting di dunia politik. Selain itu, umurnya yang dibilang sangatlah mudapun sudahlah menjadi calon kandidat perdana menteri.<p>

"Uchiha-sama, ada apa anda memanggi saya?" kata seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut warna merah dengan memakai kaca mata.

Sasuke memandang wanita tersebut dan mengangguk perlahan, "apa kau sudah mendengar kabar yang sangat penting?" tanya Sasuke.

Wanita yang bernama Karin tersebut tersenyum renyah, dan mengangguk semangat, "iya, Uchiha-sama," jawab Karin.

Wajah Sasuke yang dingin berubah menjadi sedikit berekspresi-ekspresi senang dan penuh kemenangan, "kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Karin mengangguk perlahan, "iya Uchiha-sama, saya akan memanggil teman-teman anda untuk merayakan kemenangan anda," kata Karin.

Mendengar pelayan sekaligus asistennya yang pintar, Sasuke tersenyum puas, dan memerintahkan Karin untuk secepat mungkin pergi dari hadapannya. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sasuke tidak mengetahui jika masalah yang sangat besar sangat menantinya, masalah yang lebih besar dari sekadar hancurnya karir seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

'Memang jika kau bekerja sangat keras akhirnya akan membuahkan hasil juga.'

"Minato Namikaze seorang saingan terberatku akhirnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun," Sasuke pun tersenyum a la Uchiha, merasakan jika kemenangan sudah ada di tangannya.

* * *

><p>"Selesai!" seru Naruto sambil memegang perutnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala kursi.<p>

"Ibu, aku ingin mencoba membuka kedai ramen di samping kedai tahu," kata Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan empat porsi ramen, dan sekarang dia sudah cukup kenyang.

Kushina memandang anaknya dengan penuh sayang. Anak semata wayangnya memang mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang dicintainya. Tetapi, semirip-miripnya Naruto, Kushina merasakan jika Naruto masih jauh berbeda dari mantan suaminya. Naruto yang merupakan anak paling disayanginya selalu membuat dirinya tersenyum dan selalu berusaha membuat dirinya tidak berputus-asa dalam menjalani hidup. Sedangkan, seorang yang dicintainya adalah seorang yang bisa meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja demi ambisinya.

"Jika ada keinginan, kau pasti bisa _honey_," kata Kushina yang sekarang sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas makan siang.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum kecil, "iya, ucapan ibu memang selalu benar, percaya itu!" seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari jempol pada ibunya, dan Tsunade yang mendengar ucapan anak dan cucunya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>Seseorang dengan wajah pucat, dan ekspresi yang selalu tersenyum berjalan cepat ke arah pemilik nama marga Uchiha dan Hatake tersebut. Peluh membasahi keningnya-tampak dia berlari cukup jauh untuk memasuki gedung.<p>

"Fugaku-sama? Maaf jika menunggu lama," seseorang dengan wajah penuh senyuman, dan berkulit pucat mengangguk hormat pada Fugaku.

Fugaku dan Kakashi memandang orang di depannya. Sai adalah seorang kepercayaan Uchiha dan merupakan seseorang yang bisa diandalkan dalam hal apapun sehingga membuat Fugaku mempercayai dirinya.

"Aku memintamu mencari seseorang," kata Fugaku sambil memandang Sai yang masih memasang wajah tersenyumnya.

"Siapa dia Fugaku-sama?" tanya Sai.

Tanpa pikir panjang Fugaku memberikan amplop berwarna cokelat pada Sai, dan Sai membuka amplop tersebut dan membacanya dengan hati-hati.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya Sai untuk meyakinkan dirinya, dan baik Fugaku dan Kakashi mengangguk pasti.

"Iya, dan kau harus membawa dia dalam waktu 2x24 jam!" seru Fugaku, dan Sai segera mengangguk dan pamit untuk segera menjalankan tugasnya.

Fugaku menerawang memandang langit-langit. Pikiran dan hatinya sangatlah bertolak belakang. Meski Fugaku ingin membantu Minato tetapi di sisi lain Fugaku tidak bisa menghilangkan ambisinya untuk menjadikan anaknya sebagai orang terhebat di negara-nya.

'Ini hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak jelas, kau pasti bisa Sasuke,' pikir Fugaku yang sangat yakin Sasuke pasti bisa memenangkan kompetisi untuk menjadi perdana menteri dengan mudah.

'Kau pasti bisa, dan tidak akan mengecewakan aku seperti kakakmu,' pikir Fugaku pada dirinya.

**_Bersambung..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hai-hai, jumpa lagi di cerita touisback yang entah akan seru atau tidak untuk kali ini. Untuk kenyamanannya, Tou harap para pembaca review ya, soalnya tou ingin tahu cerita ni layak dilanjutin atau nggak.<strong>_

_**Makasih sudah baca.**_

_**Touisback a.k.a tousama.**_


End file.
